This invention relates generally to helmets, and more particularly to a safety helmet of the type worn by motorcyclists and bicyclists, and having construction enhancing ventilation, eye shielding, anti-fogging, stability and comfort of the helmet, as worn.
In the past it was known to provide air vents in helmets, as for example are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,854 to Feldman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,821 to Lewicki. Such helmets lack the unusually advantageous features of construction, modes of operation and beneficial results as are now provided in the present helmet, including air inlet flow control, both quantitatively and directionally, and face mask position control and in cooperation with air flow control, to deflect the wearer's breath downwardly, and to channel entering air to de-fog a face shield.